Not Alone
by kmil-chan
Summary: 2 hombres entraron a casa de un chunin y no ha salido nadie de ahí..."¡Es la casa de Iruka-sensei". Mal summary, shonen-ai KakaIru


Kakashi bostezó de nuevo, Sakura a su lado se dedico a jugar con el pasto que estaba en frente de ella mientras que los otros 3 chicos peleaban entre sí. Naruto y Sai tenían un plan para quitarle el cascabel a Sasuke y una vez que estuviera afuera verían quien era el mejor de los 2. Se suponía que la joven iba a ser compañera de Sasuke en esta práctica pero antes de que Kakashi diera por iniciada la actividad, Sai escabullo su mano y le quito el cascabel a la chica así que Kakashi decidió que sería todos contra todos

-Y bien Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no estás haciendo el ejercicio?

-Bueno no se si se ha dado cuenta, pero entre esos 3 hay demasiada tensión acumulada

-Aja…tensión

-Y buen pues…no quiero estar ahí cuando Sasuke-kun se enoje

Parecía que faltaba muy poco para eso. Mientras Sasuke corría siendo perseguido por Naruto y Sai veía como este observaba la retaguardia del rubio e incluso aprovechaba para manosearlo un poco causando el enojo del Uchiha. Kakashi decidió que era hora de terminar la práctica

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de regresar a la aldea

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, aun no le quitamos el cascabel al teme

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, siempre podemos ser pareja para poder sacar a Sasuke de en medio

Después de eso, el pintor quedo embarrado en un árbol mientras que Sasuke caminaba más rápido jalando al rubio con él. Sakura se burlaba de Sai mientras que el sensei metía su cabeza en su libro. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, Kakashi les dijo que Sai los invitaría a todos a comer así que se pusieron en marcha al Ichiraku pero mientras iban caminando notaron que mucha gente empezaba a reunirse y corrían para todos lados. Una señora paso corriendo al lado de Sakura y la empujo un poco haciendo que la chica se tuviera que detener con Naruto para no caerse

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? Oiga, ¡tenga más cuidado!

-Lo siento mucho niña, es que paso un accidente

-¿Qué accidente, tebayo?

-¿¡No escucharon!? Hubo una enorme explosión hace rato, dicen que entraron a casa de un chunin

Después de decir esto la señora se disculpo de nuevo y salió corriendo junto con los demás. Kakashi no le dio importancia y continuo leyendo su libro, Sasuke separo un poco a Naruto de Sakura mientras que estos volteaban al cielo. Vieron una pequeña hilera de humo y la siguieron, Naruto abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de donde provenía el humo

-¡Es la casa de Iruka-sensei!

* * *

La Hokage ya estaba en el área inspeccionando junto con un grupo de Anbu. Los aldeanos se mantenían a distancia ya que, pensaban que el intruso aun estaba dentro de la casa del maestro y querían tratar de mantenerlo todo controlado

-Quiero a alguien en el techo y otros alrededor de las ventanas y la entrada, tenemos que esperar a que salga Iruka. Tengan mucho cuidado no queremos que el intruso se sienta presionado y haga algo impulsivo

Los hombres dieron un brinco y desaparecieron. Shizune se acerco a la Hokage y le dio una hoja con la información que había podido reunir de algunos vecinos del maestro

-¡Tsunade obaa-chan!

La Hokage volteo y se encontró a Naruto seguido de Kakashi, detrás de ellos venían Sakura, Sai y Sasuke. Dio una señal para que los dejaran pasar y se acerco a ellos

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Iruka-sensei?

-Aun sigue adentro Naruto, cálmate, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que salga sin ningún rasguño

-Hokage, entrare por él-. Kakashi camino hacia adelante

-Espera Kakashi

La Hokage se interpuso frente a Kakashi tomándolo de la mano, el peli plateado volteo a verla enfadado pero esta le regreso la mirada seria

-Aun no sabemos qué clase de persona entró ni mucho menos el porqué detono la bomba dentro del departamento. Iruka ayudo a los vecinos a salir de sus casas pero regreso a inmovilizar al intruso. Nos mando un mensaje diciendo que esperáramos a su señal

Kakashi se soltó del agarre estuvo a punto de saltar cuando vio que Naruto a su lado saltaba. Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y detuvo al rubio regresándolo a donde estaba parado

-¿¡Que haces usuratonkachi!?

-Suéltame teme iré a ayudar a Iruka-sensei

-Quédate aquí Naruto, yo iré

-¿¡Que no me escucharon!?

La Hokage volteo a verlos completamente enojada. Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto intentado que este dejara de temblar

-Nadie puede entrar, aun no sabemos cuál es la situación adentro y si alguien más entra y causa alboroto Iruka puede estar en peligro así que ¡cállense y quédense quietos!

La Hokage se alejo de ellos y camino hacia Shizune, quien hablaba con un Jounin. Naruto siguió temblando de rabia mientras veía detenidamente la casa de Iruka. Kakashi caminaba como león enjaulado, Sai veía al maestro ir de aquí para allá sin saber qué hacer.

-¿No eras un Anbu? ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlos?

Kakashi ni siquiera volteo a verlo, por la cara de la Hokage sabía que no iba a dejarlo. Si tan solo se hubieran apresurado en regresar podría haber hecho algo por él, de seguro él también estaría ahí en esos momentos, ¡Maldición!

Pasaron algunos minutos y no pasaba nada. La Hokage pidió que alejaran a los civiles, Kakashi ayudo un poco con su mirada haciendo que varias personas decidieran alejarse por su cuenta. Naruto también ayudo un poco pero aun así seguía volteando de vez en cuando a casa del sensei. Sai y Sakura fueron mandados a traer algo de comer sin embargo nadie quiso comer nada, ni Naruto ni Kakashi se movieron de su lugar y mientras alguien se le acercaba a la Hokage ellos escuchaban lo que le decían

-Todos están en posición, esperan su orden

-Muy bien, Kakashi cuando quiten la puerta quiero que entres lo más rápido que puedas

Kakashi desapareció, Naruto se acerco a escuchar sus órdenes pero se escucho un ruido sordo y las ventanas se rompieron y un poco de humo volvió a salir de la casa

-¡Ahora, ahora! Entren rápido

Kakashi y los demás se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero antes de que se acercaran sintieron como una ola de energía los empujaba. Kakashi salto lo más alto que pudo y entro rápidamente al departamento. Escucharon algunos ruidos de pelea seguidos por un inquietante silencio. Después de unos minutos Kakashi salió del departamento cargando algo y a su lado había otra persona

-¡Iruka-sensei!-. Naruto dejo su posición y salto hasta llegar frente al moreno

-Rápido necesitan ayuda

El humo se disipo poco a poco y pudieron ver como Kakashi cargaba a un hombre con ropas oscuras, a su lado Iruka también cargaba otro cuerpo que tenía lo ropa un poco quemada.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿está bien?

-Naruto…no te preocupes yo estoy bien. Hokage-sama tuve que inmovilizar a la mujer pero está bien, el hombre bebió un frasco de veneno así que hay que darle rápido el antídoto

-Shizune encárgate

La Hokage se acerco al moreno para inspeccionar sus heridas. Tenía los pantalones completamente rotos, no llevaba el chaleco puesto y de su camiseta goteaba un poco de sangre, el cabello lo tenía suelto y un poco chamuscado. Su cara estaba llena de polvo y un poco de sangre y tenía algunos cortes.

-Muy bien hecho sensei, es hora de llevarte al hospital

-¿Eh?...pero

-No te preocupes Iruka, lo hiciste bien

Iruka vio como la Hokage le sonreía y después se desmayo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto secaba unas cuantas lagrimas con su chamarra mientras que a su lado Sasuke le ofrecía un pañuelo. Sai se había ido junto con los otros ninja para ver que podían investigar sobre ese par mientras que Kakashi caminaba impaciente por la sala de estar. Desde que llegaron al hospital se llevaron a Iruka en una camilla, la Hokage entro junto con los doctores a la sala de urgencias y le pidió a Sakura que la acompañara. De eso había pasado más de 1 hora y aun no tenían ninguna noticia

-No se preocupen, ya está fuera de peligro

Sakura se acerco a ellos sonriéndoles, Naruto se sonó la nariz y Kakashi camino hacia ella

-Lo siento pero aun no pueden pasar a verlo apenas hace unos minutos que está estable y es preferible que descanse hasta que despierte

-Yo me quedare, toda la noche si es necesario tebayo

-Nada de eso ustedes tienen una misión mañana, ¿cierto? Váyanse a descansar y cumplan con la misión

-Pero…obaa-chan

-Nada de peros Naruto, es su trabajo y tienen que cumplir con él

Naruto siguió rezongando con la Hokage hasta que Sasuke se lo llevo arrastrándolo. La sala de espera volvió a estar callada. La rubia suspiro y se dirigió al peli plateado

-Kakashi eso también va para ti, ya sabes que a él no le gustaría que dejaran su trabajo

-Lo sé pero…yo…

-Lo cuidaremos bien Kakashi, vete ya

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa misión fue la más larga de toda su vida, había tenido que ir a hacer un encargo a una aldea vecina y tenían que regresar por la tarde. Kakashi ni siquiera abrió su libro en todo el camino, Sasuke y Naruto no pelearon durante la misión incluso Sakura no le había dicho nada al sensei por haber llegado tan temprano por ellos.

Sai, junto con otros ninja habían descubierto que la pareja que había entrado a casa de Iruka eran prófugos y los estaban buscando por asesinato. Pronto los llevarían a Suna para que fueran juzgados. Al terminar la misión, Kakashi y los demás llegaron al pueblo y corrieron hacia el hospital.

Cuando entraron se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba el moreno, encontraron la cama vacía y tendida incluso estaba limpia como si nadie hubiera estado ahí.

-¿Qué?

Escucharon unos pasos y vieron a una enfermera que pasaba por el corredor con unas cuantas hojas y un par de medicinas

-Disculpe ¿el paciente que estaba aquí ayer?

-¿Ayer?-. La enfermera checo sus hojas y después volteo a verlos.- Lo siento mucho, sufrió una crisis a media noche. Los doctores intentaron salvarlo pero no pudieron hacer nada, se llevaron el cuerpo muy temprano por la mañana

Kakashi sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo. Naruto lloraba descontroladamente gritándole que revisara de nuevo, Sasuke intentaba detenerlo pero el rubio no se dejaba hasta que lo abrazo a la fuerza. Sakura se quedo callada mientras que las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-Tranquilízate Naruto

-¡Iruka-sensei! No, esto no es cierto ¿¡por qué!? Ayer dijeron que estaba bien

Kakashi se desplomo en el suelo, Iruka había muerto. Aquel moreno que tanto amaba había muerto y él no había podido salvarlo. Sabía que, a pesar de las órdenes de la Hokage, debía de haber ido a ayudarlo aceptando un castigo como consecuencia. Un castigo que sabía sería un precio muy pequeño con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Sabía que si hubiera sido él, Iruka habría ido a ayudarle sin importar quien quisiera detenerlo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar desde sus ojos mojando su máscara.

Empezó a recordar todo…la primera vez que se conocieron y la forma en la que su mirada lo cautivo. Amaba cada una de las reacciones del moreno, cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba triste, aquella expresión extraña que hacia cuando Kakashi le pedía que le diera de comer en la boca, las riñas estúpidas que siempre los hacían terminar en la cama acurrucados diciéndose "perdón, me pase, no lo vuelvo a hacer". Las lágrimas se intensificaron

El ruido de unas bandejas cayéndose lo hizo volver a la realidad. Unas cuantas enfermeras se acercaron a ayudarlos pero, ya nadie podia ayudarlos. Intentaron darles algunos calmantes pero Naruto seguía gritando y pataleando mientras que Sasuke intentaba retenerlo. Ya no lo importo más y se puso a gritar a todo pulmón, sin importarle donde estaba ni quien lo escuchara

Iruka estaba muerto, su Iruka estaba muerto

-¿¡Se puede saber porque hacen tanto escándalo!?

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto se callaron, ambos voltearon hacia atrás a una habitación con la puerta abierta. Alrededor de la cama habían todo tipo de dibujos y tarjetas de decoración y algunas flores que las enfermeras decidieron poner en un florero y en la cama estaba el sensei sentado con un libro entre sus manos, su expresión era seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizadora

-Este es un hospital, tienen que estar callados

Naruto se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y corrió hacia el maestro quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke se limpio sus ojos rápidamente y camino hacia la habitación seguido de Sakura quien también corrió al lado del sensei

-¡Iruka-sensei!pense que…pensé que… ¡Iruka-sensei!

-Tranquilos Sakura, Naruto estoy bien. Naruto no me aprietes tan fuerte mira límpiate con ese pañuelo

Iruka vio sonriente a sus ex alumnos y después dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Kakashi estaba parado viéndolo detenidamente. Sakura sonrió y se llevo a Naruto y Sasuke y empujo un poco al sensei para poder cerrar la puerta

-Iruka…

-Hola Kakashi, gracias por haberme ayudado ayer. Sin tu ayuda yo…

El moreno no pudo terminar la frase ya que, Kakashi lo estaba besando en esos momentos con urgencia. Iruka sentía las manos de Kakashi inspeccionar por todo su cuerpo, pronto el aire empezó a faltar y empujo al peli plateado hacia atrás

-Kakashi aquí no, alguien puede vernos

-Iruka ¿¡como quieres que me detenga!? Hace unos momentos nos dijeron que habías muerto y estas aquí

Kakashi abrazo de nuevo al moreno mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Iruka sonrió y acaricio su cabello

-No sé porque les dijo eso la enfermera, pero yo estoy bien

-Pero eso fue muy peligroso ¿Por qué no pediste apoyo? Había muchos ninjas alrededor

-Yo podia hacerlo solo ¿no confías de mi fuerza?

-¡No es eso, idiota!

Kakashi tomo el rostro del maestro entre sus manos mientras este lo veía dudoso, la mirada de Kakashi demostraba tristeza y enojo

-No quiero perderte Iruka, no quiero que nada te pase ¡te amo!

-Kakashi yo…se que fue temerario hacerlo solo pero…siempre eh hecho las cosas por mi cuenta y estaba seguro de que podia hacerlo

-Y lo hiciste muy bien Iruka, pero ahora no estás solo me tienes a mi

Iruka vio como Kakashi le sonreía aun con la cara llena de lágrimas, ahora fue el turno del maestro de ponerse a temblar un poco. El mayor lo abrazo con fuerza dejando que su hombro se humedeciera con algunas lágrimas que había soltado el moreno. Se separaron un poco y se besaron, Kakashi empujo al sensei con delicadeza a la cama y paso su mano por debajo de la bata de este

-¡Ah! Kakashi espera…estamos en un hospital

El otro simplemente sonrió y empezó a besar el cuello del moreno.

Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe, vio al peli plateado encima de su maestro y corrió para empujarlo y abrazarlo

-No se vale, yo también quiero estar con el sensei

-¡Naruto! No seas tan brusco Iruka-sensei tiene que descansar

Mientras Naruto y Sakura discutían siendo calmados por el moreno, Kakashi sonrió y limpio las ultimas lagrimas de su cara. La Hokage regreso a examinar las lesiones del moreno y le dijo que pronto le darían de alta siempre y cuando prometiera estar en reposo. Naruto le contó al sensei como casi vencían a Sasuke ayer mientras Sakura pelaba un fruta para el sensei. Kakashi estaba sentado al lado de Iruka con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto la Hokage los hecho a todos del cuarto, Naruto prometió regresar después mientras se iba con Sakura y Naruto. Cuando cerraron la puerta del cuarto Iruka sonrió al ver como Kakashi salía de su escondite sonriente acercándose a él

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado…sin importar que

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot, quise hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero aun no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo así que espero que de verdad le haya gustado.

Próximamente subiré otro fic, pero como esta idea no se iba de mi mente quise subirlo primero para así poder enfocarme en el otro fic, en fin.

¿Reviews?


End file.
